Assassin's Creed: Frozen Time
by extremeenigma02
Summary: 4 years after the French Revolution, Arno returns from Egypt and the world of the French Revolution begins to ripple again. Another time rift is opened ,however, this time the rift doesn't take him to a certain time in Paris...it takes him to a small kingdom in Norway. Will he be able to get back, or will he find a new life in Arendelle? (Some modern day)
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed Unity: Frozen Time**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back after my school musical, the last one I get to do in my high school career. This thought came into my head while watching a play through of Assassin's Creed Unity and seeing the time warp throughout parts of Paris in different times. Now thanks to the help of Rebecca and Shaun, another time rift has opened for Arno but this one is going to be very different. So without further dudes...lets get started**

Chapter 1: From Paris to Arendelle

**Modern Day:**

**Rebecca:** "Attention recruit we've discovered another tear in the time span of the animus. Also Abstergo is searching through their network servers, so we need to open another rift in order to continue our following of Arno. Shaun can you pull up another rift?"

**Shaun:** "Oh sure, and while I'm at it would you like me to get you some coffee, maybe a foot rub?"

**Rebecca:** "SHAUN"

**Shaun:** "Only a joke smile a little why don't you, OK opening the rift...NOW."

* * *

**Paris, France 1792:**

It had now been 4 years since the deaths of Germain and Elise. Arno Victor Dorian, now 28, has become a master assassin and traveled to Egypt to discover the tombs of once great kings. Now Arno has returned to Paris and has extracted Germains body from the temple and placed it in the catacombs of Paris. His original assassin robes now replaced with master robes with gold and white trimmings and caplets. With the Sword of Eden now in his possession and his status as master assassin he had one more visit to make.

Arno made his way through the still crowded streets of Paris to the cemetery. When he entered the graveyard he seeked out two graves in particular, Elise and her father. He approached Elise's gravestone and kneeled down on one knee, looking at the large stone that represents the woman he had loved. He then laid down one, and only one flower on her grave and stood back up to leave. As Arno was prepared to make his exit, he felt a familiar shaking in the earth. He had felt this feeling before, when the earth shook this way he strangely ended up in Paris in a very strange time.

As the rumbling continued to grow more intense he also began to notice the familiar strange light that seemed to be ripples in time.

"Oh wonderful" Arno said, with irritation in his voice.

He began to look for the strange portal that would bring him to a new time in Paris, it began to feel routine by now. Arno then noticed a bright light appear above one of the tall buildings and realized it as the portal that he found as a routine visit to another Paris. Quickly, Arno ran through the streets leading to the building and once he reached it he began to climb. He climbed up using windows, uneven bricks, whatever he could grab that would help him climb.

Once he finally reached the roof, he saw Paris beginning to fade as the rip in time began to get closer and closer with each second. Seeing the end quickly approaching, Arno sprinted to the edge of the roof where the portal was as more and more of Paris began to disappear. Just as the last of Paris began to vanish behind him, Arno took a huge jump towards the portal and in moments was consumed by bright light.

* * *

**Modern Day:**

**Rebecca:** "This is so strange!"

**Shaun:** "What"

**Rebecca: ** "I knew the rift was going to be different but I didn't think it would be this different. Apparently this rift didn't take Arno to another time of Paris, it took him to another country all together."

**Shaun:** "Thats impossible, a rift in time isn't like a teleportation device it should only take Arno to a different time in Paris.

**Rebecca:** "Well did you punch the numbers in correctly?"

**Shaun: ** "Of course I punched them in correctly, what do I look like to you?"

**Rebecca: "**Where you high when you punched in the numbers?"

**Shaun: **"Well...maybe but...HEY"

**Rebecca: **"Don't like it when its done to you, do you Hastings?" Anyway recruit, we can't pinpoint Arno's exact location right now so you'll just have to follow him wherever he is.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Unknown Time:**

The bright light surrounding him soon faded and Arno was finally able to open his eyes, what he saw was completely shocking. Instead of the enormous city of Paris surrounding him, Arno saw only Forrest and wilderness around him. Arno dawned a look on his face of shock, awe, and fear at not knowing exactly where he was.

"What the hell" he said

Suddenly in the distance, Arno could hear what he thought was singing. With caution, Arno began to approach the sounds of music. He approached a small clearing and knelt down beside a fallen tree and looked out at his surroundings. There was a young girl with strawberry blonde hair tied up in two pigtails and a tall mountain man with shaggy blonde hair standing in a pit, wearing what looked like cloaks and crowns made or grass. What really made Arno doubt his senses was that they were surrounded by...trolls...made of rock.

Arno was certain that he was loosing his mind. Trolls...TROLLS. In Paris he had heard stories of Trolls, but that is all they were...stories. As he continued to observe the scene before him, he noticed the strawberry blonde collapse and be caught by the blonde mountain man. Her hair was turning from strawberry blonde to white as snow which struck Arno as being very strange, however, not as strange as the rock trolls.

"Where's Grand Pabbie?" the mountain masked asked, concern clear in his voice.

At that moment another rock rolled out from the sea of trolls and up to the young man and woman. When it approached them, it unfolded into an elder looking troll with grass hair and a grass cloak. At that moment, Arno tried to process in his mind everything that he was seeing. He was in a strange land, seeing strange rock trolls only a few feet from him. Arno then began to think that he was dreaming, that the ripples in time and Paris disappearing was just in his head. He closed his eyes so tight that it hurt and quickly opened them again, he was still there.

"...Pull us out Sven"

Arno had just managed to catch the last thing the mountain man said after snapping out of his deep thought. He noticed the young man was talking to a reindeer and the reindeer, known as Sven, pulled the young man and woman out of the pit and onto his back.

"Come on Olaf"

Arno looked to where the mountain man was addressing and saw...a walking, talking...SNOWMAN. Now there's a snowman that can walk and talk. This dream was getting more and more strange with every passing second.

"Let's go kiss Hans...who is this Hans?" he could here the snowman, known as Olaf say as he, the young couple, and Sven ran off into the distance.

"_What the hell is going on in this place" _Arno thought as he stared on after them. With all these strange thoughts racking in his brain, he didn't even hear one of the trolls approaching behind him.

"Hey Grand Pabbie, we have another visitor" the troll said loudly.

At that Arno's heart jumped from his chest as he felt many trolls lifting him into the air, as if he was as light as a newborn child. They carried him to the middle of the clearing and set him down in front of the elder troll, known as Grand Pabbie.

"Well hello young man, and what might your name be" Grand Pabbie asked in a sweet elderly voice.

Arno only sat there, staring into the eyes of the elder troll. Fear beginning to overtake him and at that point he felt like a frightened little child instead of the master assassin that ended the French Revolution. Suddenly, he remembered everything he did in Paris, from escaping from prison, to shoving his hidden blade into Germains neck. If he was able to do all this without a shred of fear, these singing trolls should be nothing to him.

He got to his feet and stood tall, looking back down to the elder troll.

"Arno...Arno Victor Dorian" he said confidently.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods Arno?" Grand Pabbie asked.

Arno then began to think back to the ripples in time and Paris disappearing, how was he supposed to tell that to the trolls?

"I don't know how I got here, I don't even know where I am" he said.

"Your not from here are you?" Grand Pabbie asked with a confused look.

"No I'm not...if you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

"Why your in Arendelle my dear boy" Grand Pabbie said.

Arendelle? The name sounded strange to Arno but he has seen and done many strange things in the past few years.

"Arendelle, where is that?" he asked

"Norway" Grand Pabbie stated

Now that was something that sounded very real. Norway. How did Arno get from Paris to Norway? In every time rift he's went through he only ended up in a different time frame, not a different country.

"I can also see your not from this time are you?" Grand Pabbie asked

This snapped Arno out of his thoughts.

"No...I'm not, I'm from Paris, France. From the year 1792."

At this the trolls all dawned a look of shock and awe. They had never seen a man from nearly fifty years before their time.

"Do you know any way that I may get back to my own time?" Arno asked

Grand Pabbie's look went from one of awe to a look of sorrow.

"I'm afraid not, from what I've seen and read time travel is not a very common magic." Grand Pabbie stated sadly.

Arno now began to dawn a look of sadness at the thought of not getting back home. What made it the worst was that he would never be able to visit Elise's grave again. He truly missed Elise with all his heart, no one will ever be able to replace her and now he won't be able to visit her grave again.

"Well if I can't get back home, do you at least know a place where I can find shelter?" he asked

"Indeed...if you travel down through the valley you will soon come upon the city of Arendelle, surely you will find shelter there" Grand Pabbie said, pointing down the path that the young couple, reindeer, and snowman traveled down

"Thank you sir, I am very grateful for your assistance" Arno said, as he shook the elder trolls hand.

"Good luck Arno Dorian, may you find what your looking for" Grand Pabbie said

With that Arno turned around and proceeded down the path as the trolls began to cheer. Many thoughts went through Arno's head after leaving the trolls. _Will I ever get back to Paris? How did I get to this place in Norway? What lies ahead of me next. _All of these questions he knew he must answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Just like to say if you guys like my story be sure to leave a review or PM me. It doesn't matter what the comments are I just like to hear from all of you. I'd like to know what you guys think of the story and where you want things to go in the future. So remember be sure to comment or PM me if you like the story and wish it to continue.**

Chapter 2: A Frozen Assassin

Trudging through the cold winter snow making his way to Arendelle, Arno continued to ponder many questions in his head. _How exactly did I get here? How am I going to get back? _Thinking about all these questions made him lose focus about where he was going and he tripped on a frozen rock. Arno then began tumbling down a hill, smashing into a tree at the bottom head on.

"Fils de pute" Arno cursed in French.

The impact from the tree left his head spinning and his vision was beginning to slowly fade away. Arno slowly got back to his feet and realized just how off balance he was thanks to the dizziness in his head. He managed to make it a few feet before completely toppling over and his face implanting in the snow. Within mere moments Arno Dorian, master assassin of France, was out cold.

When Arno finally came to he realized that the sun was now beginning to rise, or at least he thought it was. The sky was so full of clouds it was hard to tell if morning was approaching or not. Arno slowly rose to his feet and brushed the snow off of his robes. He then looked all around to take in his surroundings when he saw something off in the distance. A group of some sort was walking off in the distance. Arno began to walk in the direction of the group and noticed they were lead by a man with burgundy side burns. As he neared the group he realized they were some sort of soldiers wearing some sort of teal uniforms.

Arno approached the man with burgundy side burns.

"Pardon me monsieur"

The man looked at Arno and immediately dawned a smiling face.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes I'm looking for the kingdom of Arendelle and it seems that I've lost my way"

"What a coincidence, my friends and I were actually on our way to Arendelle"

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you folk then?" Arno asked

"By all means mister..." the man said with a gesture for Arno to give his name.

"Oh terribly sorry...Arno Victory Dorian, at your service" Arno said, holding out his hand.

The burgundy man took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" he said.

* * *

As the group continued on their path to Arendelle, Arno and Hans were in the midst of a conversation about why Arno was in the middle of the woods. Arno neglected to tell Hans anything about where and what time he was actually from. As far as Hans was concerned, Arno was just an eccentric man walking through the forest when he accidentally hit his head and was knocked out. Arno looked behind Hans and noticed a horse carrying a bundle of some sort and immediately his curiosity peeked.

"Pardon me Hans" he asked

Hans looked up at his new friend and looked behind himself to see what he was looking at.

"What is that on the horse" Arno asked curiously

"Oh...that is Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he said

At this, Arno looked back at Hans with a shocked expression and wide eyes.

"What's the Queen doing so far away from her kingdom"

"Well during her coronation ceremony for some reason she just ran away from her kingdom without a care" Hans said confidentially

Arno, however, saw through Hans's ruse and could tell that he was lying. Through personal experience Arno knew that no monarch would just pack up and leave their kingdom. Some of them may abandon hope with their kingdom but he knew that they would never just leave their kingdom.

"Is there anything you can tell me about why she left" Arno asked with a more stern look

Hans looked at Arno with eyes that seemed shifty and dawned a look of nervousness.

"No I'm afraid I don't know why she left" Hans said nervously. "We came out here to find her and her sister Princess Anna and found her out cold in the snow"

Arno could easily tell that Hans knew something, but in order to keep himself out of suspicion he simply shrugged it off. When the group reached the top of a small hill they looked out and Arno could not believe the sight in front of him.

"Welcome to Arendelle" Hans said

The kingdom was not as huge as Paris but it was still a decent size that could house a good plenty of citizens. The village of the kingdom was nestled on the side of a mountain overlooking a giant fjord. The castle was enormous with banner bearing intricate designs that resided just off the coast of the village, in the fjord. The fjord was frozen from the cold, as were all the ships that resided in it.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

After another few minutes of walking, the group found themselves walking through the abandoned streets of the city. Arno surveyed his surroundings and saw no people in the streets or anywhere else. The only people he knew that could possibly be out now are himself and his traveling companions. The group approached the castle with Hans and Arno at the front and they stopped at the huge wooden gates that were also frozen. The gates opened to reveal a plum man with a slightly balding head and slightly plump woman.

"Prince Hans, where you able to find Princess Anna" the man asked

"Unfortunately not Kai, but I did find Queen Elsa" Hans replied, gesturing to the bundle on the horse.

"Wonderful, Arendelle owes you much thanks Prince Hans" the woman said. She then turned and looked at Arno.

"And who might you be" she asked.

Before Arno could speak, Hans had already blurted out his name.

"This is Arno Dorian and Gerda, if you wouldn't mind, would you bring him inside and get him some warm food and clothing" Hans asked politely

"Of course...if you will please follow me sir" Gerda asked as she looped her arm with Arno's.

"Thank you Gerda" Arno said in his most polite voice

"It's no trouble at all" she stated

Gerda led Arno into the castle and Arno got a good look around at the interior. The castle walls were lined with more banners with intricate designs and suits of armor. Gerda led him down a long hallway to a humongous room with a grand table and a large and very beautiful fireplace. There were a few men in the room walking around and arguing, especially the small gray haired man with a long mustache.

"Are we all expected to just sit here and freeze" the small man asked angrily.

Then, one by one, all the men in the room all began to notice Arno's presence in the room. Many of them dawning confused looks.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the interruption" Gerda politely said, gesturing to Arno. "This...is Arno Dorian "

Many of the men looked at Arno and then looked back at Gerda confused. Then the small man, gray haired man with the mustache spoke up.

"Why is he here Miss Gerda" the man asked with irritation clear in his voice.

Arno approached the small man and looked down at him with a glare that sent shivers down the mans spine.

"I am here for the same reason you are sir...because of the conditions outside this castle" Arno said

"Well I'm sorry but this room is only to be used by diplomats...not commoners"

At this, Arno picked the small man up by his jacket with ease and pressed him against the wall. The small man had a look of absolute horror plastered on his face.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think your really in the position to talk down to me, especially when I look down upon you" Arno said sternly

"Alright, alright I'm sorry please by all means stay as long as you please" the man choked out with fear

Arno then placed the small man back on the floor but kept his grip on the mans jacket.

"I've actually heard from Gerda on the way up here who you are sir, and all I can say is that I don't take orders from a scrawny little man who just happens to be the Duke of Weasel-Town"

"Weselton, it's Weselton" the man said mekely still with terror in his voice.

Arno released the Dukes jacket and the Duke quickly ran away from Arno and hid behind one of the other men. Arno then looked back at Gerda with a small smile. Though she was a bit shocked, Gerda had a look of gratitude as well.

"I shall go get you some nice hot soup then mister Dorian" Gerda said

"If you don't mind Gerda, just Arno will do" Arno said with a small wink to Gerda.

Gerda then proceeded back down the hall thinking about what Arno said, and that it was exactly what Queen Elsa would always say.

"_Just Elsa will do"_

**I know this may not be a very long chapter but if you guy PM me or review with new ideas, I can probably incorporate them into the story and thank you personally in the follow up. So Arno has now met Hans and the Duke of Weasel-Town, whats gonna happen next? Send me a PM or a review with whatcha think and whatcha think should happen and we'll find out next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm trying to find different ways for this story to go but I think I'm starting to suffer from writers block, which is not good. Since I haven't updated for a while I will give you what I have in this chapter, but I don't know what else I can do. I'm trying to incorporate just exactly how I'm going to fit Arno into Arendelle and Frozen because I haven't played Unity and don't know just what Arendelle is about either. If anyone has any ideas I'm more than happy to hear them.**

Chapter 3: A Blade in the Ice

**Arendelle, sometime in 1840**

Arno sat in one of the lavish chairs around the table in the Arendelle council room and continued listening in on the conversations that the Duke and the other diplomats were having. The Duke was continuing to complain about the horrible weather and how it was all Queen Elsa's fault. The other diplomats were trying to shake him of these thoughts. Arno quickly became tired of hearing the constant arguing and left the council room.

Arno began wandering the halls of the castle continuing to take in just how it looked. The walls were lined with many pictures and suits of armour. He noticed one picture on the wall was covered with a black veil. He looked closely at it and thought he could make out the silhouette of a man and woman wearing crowns. He moved in closer and lifted the veil off the picture to reveal a picture of a king and queen standing side by side, all regal and prim and proper. He believes them to be the former king and queen of Arendelle, he also knew the black veil over it could only mean one thing.

"Repose en paix Vos Majestés" Arno muttered under his breath

He then placed the veil back on the picture and began to walk away when he heard muffled voices from the room across the hall. He walked towards the double doors and leaned in to eavesdrop on whatever the conversation was. He heard two voices, one clearly is Hans' and the other belonging to a girl.

"But you were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that" Hans said smugly

"I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little 'accident' for Elsa"

"Hans...no stop"

Arno could hear the girl speak but very faintly. He recognized her voice as that of Princess Anna.

"But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her" Hans said

"Please" Anna said, meekly once again.

At this moment Arno was becoming more angry at Hans. Obviously Anna was being upset that Hans planned to kill her sister and it sounded like she was becoming weaker by the moment.

"All that's left to do now is kill Elsa and bring back summer" Hans said

"Your no match for Elsa" Anna said angrily but also weakly.

"No...your no match for Elsa. I on the other hand am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction"

Arno could then hear Hans heading in the direction of the door. Arno immediately ran down the hall a short distance and hid behind the corner. He looked around the corner to see Hans exit the room.

"Oh I already have" he said.

Then he locked the door and proceeded down the other direction of the hall. When he was out of sight Arno stepped out from behind the corner and put his hood up. He walked down to the room and leaned in again and he could hear Anna weakly trying to get to the door. Then he could see the handles of the door start to jiggle but would not budge.

"Please...somebody help" she said meekly.

Arno could hear her voice becoming faint and frail.

"Please...please"

She sounded like she was freezing to death. Arno couldn't just sit and listen any more and he extended his hidden blade. He put it into the lock and started moving it to try and unlock the door but it wasn't working. He then remembered he still had one last lock pick. He reached into his robe pocket and the pulled out the pick. He put the pick into the lock and then started picking at the lock.

* * *

**The Council Room:**

The Duke and the other diplomats continued to walk around the room discussing their course of action.

"It's getting colder by the moment, if we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death" said the Duke.

At that moment Hans walked into the the council room with a "sad" look on his face.

"Prince Hans" one of the men say

"Princess Anna is dead" Hans said

All the men then dawned shocked looks on their faces and gasps could be heard from all of them.

"What happened to her?" the Duke asks worriedly

They lead Hans to one of the empty seats and sit him down.

"She was killed...by Queen Elsa" Hans exclaims

Everyone dawned even more concerned looks also looks of sorrow.

"Her own sister!" the Duke said

"At least we got to say our wedding vows...before she died in my arms"

"There can be no doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in great danger" the Duke said with fire in his eyes.

"Prince Hans...Arendelle looks to you now" one of the men says.

"With a heavy heart...I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason...and sentence her to death"

* * *

**Hallway:**

Arno continues to try and pick the lock but it is proving to be difficult. He has now been at it for about fifteen minutes and he has made little to no progress on the lock. He can't understand why it isn't working, he had done this so many times in Paris before.

Suddenly he felt the floor start to shake. This caught him by surprise and caused him to put too much pressure on the lock pick, and snap it in two.

"Damn"

This was the only pick he had and now it was broken. He felt awful now seeing as now he can't get the door unlocked and he can't save Princess Anna. He had thoughts about busting the door down but that would only cause more problems than it would solve.

Suddenly he felt something poke at his back and he whirled around to see Olaf standing right behind him. He jumped a little when he saw him as the little snow man still came as a surprise to him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he happily states, holding out his stick arms.

Arno looked down at the little creature with a confused look. How can a creature made of snow like warm anything? Perhaps he didn't know what happened to snow when it gets heated. Arno thought about telling him about that but decided against it. Despite being shocked by the walking talking snow man he surprisingly didn't want to hurt the little guys feelings.

"Well um...hello Olaf, my name is Arno" he said

Olaf still had his arms out indicating he still wanted that "warm hug". Arno reluctantly held out his arms and Olaf jumped into his embrace. Arno felt slightly weird about this but eventually gave into the hug. He hadn't had a proper one since Elise, the only time he ever hugged anyone was when he put a knife in their back. Olaf released his grip on Arno and looked at him curiously.

"So Arno what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to get into this room but the door is locked and I just lost my last pick" Arno said holding up his broken pick.

Olaf looked at the broken pick and it gave him an idea. He pulled his nose off his face and held it up.

"Maybe I can use my nose to pick the lock"

He walked over to the door and put his nose in the lock and began to pick. Arno looked at this like it was the craziest thing he ever saw. A snowman attempting to pick a lock with his own nose.

"Like he's going to pick the lock with..." he began to say

Suddenly he heard a click and knew that the door was unlocked. He dawned a shocked look on his face.

"Well...I'll be damned" he said

Olaf pushed the door open and Arno entered in after him. They looked to their left and saw Anna laying on the floor. Her hair was no longer strawberry blonde but white as snow. Arno and Olaf rushed to her side to aid her to her feet.

"Anna...oh no" he said worriedly.

He then looked toward the fireplace and knew what he had to do. While Arno stayed by Anna, Olaf ran to the fireplace and began to put wood onto it. He threw the wood into the fireplace and his arm went with it. He gasped and quickly grabbed his arm. He lit a match and threw it on the wood and the fire began. He stared in awe at the fire as he had never seen anything like it before.

Anna looked at this in shock and knew what would happen if Olaf stayed by the fire.

"Olaf get away from there" she said worriedly.

Olaf seemed to not hear her and continued to look at the fire in awe. He placed his hands out to feel the heat.

"Wow...so this is heat, I love it" he said

Suddenly one of his stick fingers caught on fire. He quickly waves his arm to put the fire out.

"Ah but don't touch it"

He quickly ran back to Anna and Arno and the two helped her to her feet. Anna struggled to stand but Olaf and Arno helped her to her feet.

"I know its difficult mademoiselle but we need to get you warm" Arno exclaims

Anna looked at Arno confusedly. She had absolutely no idea who he was.

"Who are you" she asked as Arno and Olaf set her down.

"My name is Arno Dorian my lady but you need to focus on staying warm" Arno said with concern

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked

Arno looked right into her blue eyes that seemed like they were loosing their shine. He put his gloved hand on Anna's shoulder and could feel how cold she was.

"I do this because I mean to protect the innocent, and you mademoiselle are far too innocent to deserve this" Arno said

Anna looked into Arno's eyes and saw the truth in his words. He really did want to help her any way he could. This caused a small smile to come to her face.

"Thank you" she said weakly.

Anna looked back at Olaf who had major concern on his face.

"Where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" he asked confusedly

"I was wrong, it wasn't true love" she said

At the mention of true love Arno thinks back to Elise and how he felt about her. He had felt true love before with Elise and he felt sorry for Anna. She was fooled by that bastard Hans into loving him just so he could get control of Arendelle. One thing was for sure, when they save Anna, he was going to have great pleasure in putting his hidden blade in Hans' neck.

"But we ran all the way here" Olaf said

"No Olaf you can't stay here...you'll melt" Anna said with worry.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you and neither is Arno, right?" he asks looking at Arno.

Arno looks back at Anna and Olaf sitting on the floor. He felt true sympathy for both of them about how they tried so hard to find true love to save Anna. No doubt Arno could not just leave them in their time of need.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said with determination.

Olaf looked at Arno happily and then looked back at Anna.

"So...do you happen to have any ideas?" he asks

"I don't even know what love is" Anna states

She continues to look at the floor with sadness clear on her face.

"That's OK, I do" Olaf says standing up.

At this Arno has a look of confusion again. How is it that a snow man knows what love is? Then again he did risk a lot by coming here with Arno to help Anna.

"Love is putting someone else's needs before yours like, you know when Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever" he said

Arno thinks back to when he first arrived in Arendelle. When he saw Anna and the tall mountain man at the valley with the trolls. He assumes the mountain man was Kristoff. He realizes Olaf is right, Kristoff was worried for Anna's safety and brought her back to Hans. Though Hans was a lying piece of shit, Arno could see that Anna meant something to Kristoff.

"He's right you know" Arno stated

Both Anna and Olaf look up at Arno with confusion

"What do you mean" Olaf asks

"You're right, love is putting someone before yourself. I had love once and it's exactly as Olaf described. You must be willing to put your love before yourself and be willing to do anything for them. Love takes sacrifice and risk and from what I had heard, this Kristoff has done both for you.

Anna looks back at the fireplace in deep thought. Arno and Olaf were right, Kristoff sacrificed and risked SO much for her.

"Kristoff love me?" she asked looking back at Arno and Olaf.

Olaf's look of confusion returned to his face, as did Arno's.

"Wow you really don't know anything about love do you?" he asked

"I concur" Arno smugly states

Arno looks back at Olaf and notices that he is beginning to melt, and apparently so does Anna.

"Olaf your melting" Anna states with worry.

Olaf looks at her and Arno with the happiest look on his face.

"Some people are worth melting for" he says.

Anna smiles and this really melts Arno's heart. No one besides Elise has ever really cared so much for him or anyone else. He knew Olaf was probably more concerned with Anna than him, but it was still nice to know he made a good impression on the snowman.

The right side of Olaf's face begins to fall as he is now melting at a fast rate. He pick up his face and has it scrunched up to his eyes.

"Just maybe not right this second" he says

Arno can't help but laugh at his comment. Suddenly the window blows open and the wind is pushing in heavily.

"Don't worry I'll get it" Arno says

He walks up to the window and is about to close it when he spots something over the horizon.

"Um Olaf...you may want to take a look at this" he says

Olaf rushes to the window and climbs up to see what Arno is looking at. He pulls an icicle from the window and looks through as some kind of telescope. He notices a man on a reindeer heading quickly towards the castle.

"It's Kristoff and Sven, their coming back this way" he states excitedly

Arno looks through the small looking glass in his pocket and sees the same thing.

"Indeed they are" he says

"Wow he's really moving fast, I guess I was wrong, I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind"

Arno lightly kicks the small snowman in the side with irritation. Olaf looks up at him with a kidding look. Anna immediately dawns a look of determination

"Help me up, Olaf, Arno please"

Olaf quickly rushes to her side.

"No no no no no, you gotta stay by the fire and keep warm" Olaf says worriedly

"I agree with him, you'll freeze if you go out there" Arno says walking over to them.

"But I have to get to Kristoff" Anna says

"Why?" Olaf asks

Arno again lightly kicks to snowman in the side and looks at him with a look that says 'why do you think. Anna has the exact same look.

Suddenly Olaf has a look of excitement.

"OH I know why, there's your act of true love right there. Riding across the fjord like a valiant pungent reindeer king. Come on" he says excitedly.

Arno and Olaf both take Anna's arms and lead her to the exit. However, some ice spikes are forming on the walls and growing nearer to them. They all bolt out of the room and down the hall, trying to avoid the spikes. The spikes, however, are also in front of them all making their way towards them. They attempt to run back the other way but the spikes grow closer and closer.

No doubt they were all trapped, the snowman, the princess, and the assassin.

**WOW...longest chapter so far but guaranteed not the longest. So what do you think of Arno's journey in Arendelle so far? Will they get the act of true love? Will Arno kill Hans if he gets the chance? Follow, favorite, or review this story and you'll find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I've read a review that asks me to stop all my other stories and to just focus on this one. All I can say about that is I will not stop my other stories but I promise you guys that I will not stop focusing on this story. Believe me I want Arno and Elsa together as much as all of you, also does anyone have any ideas on what to call that ship. I'm leaning towards the SS Arnelsa. If anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to voice em.**

**Also I do not own Assassins Creed Unity or Frozen**

Chapter 4: Arno Meets Elsa

**Modern Day:**

**Rebecca:** Wow looks like Arno is already adjusting to Arendelle and saving its princess

**Shaun: **Oh yeah look at that, it looks like Rebecca is enjoying watching our imminent doom.

**Rebecca:** Shaun relax there doesn't seem to be any problems so far, maybe this could be a good thing

**Shaun: **You know what your right. There is absolutely no chance that placing a 20th century French assassin in 1840 Arendelle could possibly have any problems.

**Rebecca:** Stuff it Hastings. Anyway initiate just keep following Arno on his journey in Arendelle, and if at all possible try looking for any precursor evidence.

* * *

**Arendelle 1840:**

The icicles were growing larger and larger with every passing second. Arno, Anna, and Olaf looked on in horror at the fact that it looked more and more like their fate was sealed. Arno's head was filled with thoughts about Elise and how he had put her in danger in the first place. Germains fight was with him and he pulled Elise into the picture and because of that she was no dead. Now he felt guilty again because he wanted to help Anna to find her act of true love and now they were all about to die.

Suddenly an idea came into his head. He noticed the window across the hall and thought they could all escape out of it. He grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her towards the window. With every passing second Anna was getting colder and her skin was also beginning to turn to ice. He tried pushing on the window but it wouldn't budge. He then began ramming his shoulder into it but it still refused to budge. Then he gave one more final ram to the window and it burst open, letting in a cold gust of wind.

Arno and Olaf looked down to survey the height from the window to the ground and noticed they were not a high distance from the ground. They thought that maybe they could slide down the roof and land safely. They knew that it was risky but it was either take the chance or die now. Olaf brought Anna over to the window and she also surveyed how high up they were.

"Slide Anna" Olaf said.

Anna looked at Arno nervously. Arno only smiled at her and held out his gloved hand.

"Don't be afraid, I won't let you go" he said.

Anna grabbed his hand and Arno pulled her close to him and he jumped. They slid down the roof and landed safely on the ice and snow covered ground. Olaf rolled up from behind them in the form of a giant snow ball. Arno had to stifle a laugh at the sight of the little snowman now with the body of a snow boulder.

"We made it" Olaf said

"Come on guys we need to hurry" Arno frantically said.

Arno grabbed Anna's arm and they both ran into the blizzard.

"Go go go go go" Olaf said shaking himself free of the snow boulder.

They all ran out the gates of the castle and soon found themselves on the frozen fjord. Arno looked around and saw many beams and masts of ships that were frozen into the fjord. The blizzard wind was strong and pushing and pulling them, it was hard to stand properly.

"Kristoff" Anna shouted into the distance.

Arno activated his eagle vision to attempt to see through the blizzard. However, he was unable to see anything through the humongous blizzard cloud. He found this strange because normally he would be able to see through walls and buildings in Paris. Just then another gust of wind blew and nearly knocked him and Anna to the ground. However, the gust of wind was successful in blowing the many pieces of Olaf apart and into the air.

"Keep going" he shouted

Arno continued pulling Anna through the horrendous blizzard towards the one man that could save her. Anna looked down at her hands and noticed that her hands were turning to ice. Arno could see it as well and this made him even more nervous for her well being.

"My god" he said

Anna pulled her hands close to her chest and Arno put an arm around her shoulder in order to keep her balanced as they continued on their way to find Kristoff.

Suddenly a voice could be heard in the distance, it was a distant and not very loud voice calling out for Anna. Arno wasn't focused on that, however, he was focused on the fact that he could see Hans in the distance talking to a beautiful looking woman in a pale blue dress. This was his chance to get back at Hans for locking Anna in that room to freeze to death.

"Anna I can see Hans and I have to go stop him. I don't want to just leave you all alone though" he said.

"It's OK Arno, go stop Hans, I'll find Kristoff" she said weakly.

Arno nodded and reluctantly left Anna to confront Hans. As he made his way over to Hans he could hear what he was saying to the woman.

"Elsa, you can't run from this" Hans said

Elsa...this was Queen Elsa of Arendelle that he had heard about from Hans. He couldn't think about that now, so he pushed through the storm and made his way to Hans.

"Just take care of my sister" Elsa said sadly.

"Your sister, she returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead...because of you" Hans said trying to sound upset.

Elsa dawned a look of shock and sadness at the fact that her sister was dead. She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. When she fell to her knees the blizzard cloud seemed to disappear and things began to get more clear. Hans looked around and saw more of the frozen fjord and could even see Anna in the distance. He was happy with the fact that she was still on her feet and alive but he noticed that she was barely alive. He was snapped out of his thoughts about Anna at the sound of a sword unsheathing. He looked back around and saw Hans raise a sword over his head.

Arno knew that Hans was about to kill Elsa and he wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed the Sword of Eden that he nearly forgot was holstered at his side and unsheathed it. He ran to Hans who was about to bring his sword down on Elsa's neck. He then noticed Anna jump in front of her sister.

"NO" Anna shouted holding up her hand.

Arno ran faster and jumped in front of Anna, holding up the Sword of Eden. Hans' sword clashed with the Sword of Eden which caused Hans' sword to shatter to pieces and it sent a powerful wave of force, which knocked Hans back and onto the ground. As tempting as it was to walk over to Hans while he was down and shove his hidden blade into his neck, he wanted to make sure that Anna was okay. He turned around and was greeted by a sight that made even him, a master assassin that killed many, feel as sad as when his father and Elise died.

Anna was completely frozen solid with her hand still in the sky trying to protect her sister. Elsa turned her head and saw that her sister was now a statue.

"ANNA" she shouted.

Elsa jumped to her feet and moved in front of her sister with the saddest expression on her face. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. The first time she nearly killed Anna and this time she actually did.

"Anna no, no please" she begged as she cupped her sisters frozen face. Tears began rolling down her face uncontrollably and she threw her arms around her sisters frozen body.

"Anna" she cried through tears.

Olaf walked up behind Arno and had a shocked and sad look on his face. Kristoff and his reindeer Sven stood a few feet away and also had sad looks on their faces. Arno felt horrible about what happened to Anna especially since he swore to himself that he would protect her. Most of all he felt that he had become friends with Anna and felt horrible that she was now gone.

"Repose en paix mon ami" Arno said looking to the ground and placing a fist over his chest.

Elsa continued to cry holding her sisters frozen body not wanting to let go. Suddenly the ice began disappearing. Arno looked up noticing this and a smile made its way to his face. He tapped Olaf on his snow shoulder and pointed over to Anna. Olaf saw that Anna was beginning to unfreeze and a huge smile made its way to his face. Sven noticed and nudged Kristoff, who looked up and smiled happily. Anna had completely unfrozen and Elsa looked up with a shock look, but also a look of joy.

"Anna" she asked with joy.

Both sisters threw their arms around each other, holding each other tightly not wanting to let go for anything.

"Oh Elsa" Anna said

Elsa released her sister and looked at her with happiness in her eyes.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" she asked slightly surprised.

"I love you" Anna said trying not to cry.

Beside Arno, Olaf gasped and realized exactly what happened. He poked Arno with his stick hand and Arno knelt down to Olaf's height to hear him.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart" he said excitedly.

Arno looked at Olaf happily and let out a small chuckle at how much the little snowman knew. Elsa was looking at them and smiling, when suddenly something dawned on her.

"Love? Of course...love" she said.

She started raising her arms and suddenly a lot of the snow and ice began disappearing. Arno looked completely shocked at this whole thing. Talking snowmen, rock trolls, and a Queen who could control ice and snow. The more time he spent in this strange land, the less he understood. The snow and ice continued to float up towards the sky and the sun finally came out again. All the ships in the fjord began to rise back up out of the water and the entire village and castle were unfreezing. All the snow and ice collected into the air in the form of a giant snowflake. Then Elsa threw her arms out and the giant snowflake disappeared into nothing.

Anna looked happily at her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it"

Then came the sound of groans of pain and everyone looked over to see Hans begin to stir from being knocked back by the Sword of Eden. Both Arno and Kristoff began to make their way towards Hans but Anna held an arm up in front of each of them. She then approached Hans who tried to set his jaw back into place. He stared at Anna in shock.

"Anna? But she froze your heart" he said confusedly

"The only frozen heart around here is yours" she said sternly.

She turned around to walk away but wanted to make one more statement. She turned back around, grabbed Hans but the collar, and drove her fist into his face, effectively knocking him off the side of the ship and into the water. Anna walked back over to Elsa and both sisters threw their arms around each other again.

When they finally released their holds on each other, Anna walked over to Arno.

"Hello Arno" she said happily.

Arno smiled and chuckled a bit before responding. "Hello Anna"

"I would just like to say thank you for helping to save me"

"You did most of it on your own, I just helped you across the fjord" he said

"No you did much more than that. You and Olaf found me, you helped us escape the castle, and lets not forget you threw yourself in front of Hans" she said.

Arno's smile grew even more and Anna threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height. Arno was a bit shocked at first but eventually put his arms around Anna and gave into the hug, seeing that he hadn't had one since Elise. After releasing each other from the hug they both looked to the side and saw everyone looking at them, especially Kristoff who seemed a bit jealous. Arno rose back to his feet and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

* * *

**A few days later:**

All the ships were either leaving Arendelle or making preparations to leave. Hans was thrown in a cell on the French vessel. Both the French general and Kai walked on the deck of the ship discussing future matters of Hans. Arno was there as well seeing as how he was also French and could make good connections with the general. Arno was once again wearing his master assassin robes that, luckily had been recently cleaned.

"Ce chien sera retourné à son domicile immédiatement" the general said to Arno.

"Merci monsieur qui est très apprécié" Arno responded.

Kai looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. No doubt he was confused at what they were saying.

"Pardon me sirs?" he asked them.

"I'm saying I shall return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers have to say about his behavior" the general said.

"Arendelle thanks you milord" Kai responded.

Suddenly Arno could hear a sound he wished he would never have to hear again.

"This is unacceptable. I am a victim of fear. I have been traumatized" the Duke of Weselton complained.

He was being escorted to another ship by a group of Arendelle guards. No doubt the Duke was upset about this whole experience. In one last attempt at getting attention he place his hand on his neck.

"Ah, my neck hurts. Is there a doctor that I could see" she said fake whimpering.

Seeing that nobody was buying the facade he grew irritated and started getting in the guards face.

"I demand to see the Queen" he shouted

Kai and Arno walked up behind him and Kai was about to speak but Arno wanted to say this next part.

"We actually have a message from the Queen. Arendelle will hence forth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weasel-Town" he said smugly

"Weselton, its Weselton" he whined as the guards dragged him onto the ship.

Arno only smiled as the small man was dragged aboard the ship. Kai tapped Arno's shoulder and Arno turned around to look at him.

"Sorry Mr. Dorian but the Queen wishes to see you right away. She should be in the courtyard making preparations for today's celebration" he said.

"Thank you Kai and please...just call me Arno" he said patting Kai on the shoulder.

Arno walked off towards the castle passing many citizens on the way. Many of them were a little nervous around him seeing they did not know much about him, but others were thanking him as he made his way towards the castle gates. He walked inside the gates to see the beautiful young woman in the blue ice dress. This was the first time he actually noticed her. He saw that she was a slender looking young woman with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

Elsa noticed Arno standing at the gates and she walked over to him smiling.

"Hello Mr. Dorian" she said joyfully

"Hello your majesty" he replied

"Oh please call me Elsa" she said

Arno smiled at this comment. "Alright but only if you call me Arno"

Elsa noticed his smile and blushed at how glorious his smile was. She felt that she could look at it all day. She turned around quickly to hide her flushed face, however, Arno noticed her blushing and it made him smile even more at how silly she was acting.

"Now then I believe you wanted to speak with me, unless you just wanted to see me" he said in a mocking way.

Elsa only continued to blush more at what Arno was saying. Arno couldn't help but laugh at Elsa's expense. Elsa immediately regained her composure and looked back at Arno.

"I called you here because I wanted to thank you saving my sister" she said thankfully.

"It was no problem really it's what I do. As an assassin I am sworn to protect the innocent"

Elsa smiled at this and she threw her arms around Arno. He noticed just how much taller than her she was when he noticed she was on her toes while hugging him, he just chuckled at that.

After saving her sister, Arno informed everyone that he was an assassin from France. Originally they were shocked and a bit scared, but they went to visit Grandpabbie who told them all that he was a man who only killed if he had to and never harm an innocent. After this Elsa generously allowed Arno to stay in Arendelle for a few days, but now she was actually hoping he'd stay longer.

Elsa released her grip on Arno and looked back into his eyes and couldn't look away. She was absolutely mesmerized by Arno's appearance. With his dark brown eyes, brown hair, and small stubble of brown facial hair. She snapped herself out of these thoughts and tried to maintain composure.

"You know Arno you could stay here in Arendelle permanently if you like. Anna really seems to have taken a liking to you. She looks at you like a brother and everyone else seems to like you too" she said.

Arno never really contemplated staying. Mostly he was here to help keep Anna safe but never once had he thought about what to do when he knew she was. He knew he wanted to stay for a few days for their celebration of the return of summer but he felt that soon after that he would try to find ways of leaving. Now Elsa wants him to stay.

"Oh...um I'm not entirely sure what I want to do" he said.

"You know after recent events, the Arendelle high council believes Anna and I should have a royal bodyguard and seeing that you helped save Anna, we think you'd be perfect" she replied hoping he would accept.

Arno thought about it long and hard for a few minutes. Part of him wanted to stay and another wanted him to go back to Paris. He wanted to go back because he knew Paris needed him and being in Arendelle reminded him to much of Elise. He also wanted to stay because he already made new friends and was being looked up to as a real hero. There was no doubt in his mind what he needed to do.

"I would be honored to stay in Arendelle as your personal bodyguard" he said smiling.

Elsa squealed with joy and jumped into Arno embracing him, which caught Arno off guard and caused him to fall to the ground pulling Elsa with him. Both started laughing at this and Elsa looked back into Arno's dark brown eyes and he looked into her crystal blue ones. Both just stayed mesmerized for a moment but then quickly rose to their feet and dusted themselves off. Elsa began blushing wildly again while Arno just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So uh...how long before the celebration" he asked trying to push the topic aside.

"Should start in just an hour" she said awkwardly.

Soon the entire courtyard was filled with people all excited to begin the celebration.

"Are you ready" Elsa asks excitedly.

The crowd erupts in cheers and applause as Elsa stomped her foot to the ground which coated the whole courtyard ground in ice. She froze the fountains into glorious frozen statues and threw her powers into the air and it began snowing. Everyone began to skate and play in the snow. Elsa stood next to her new bodyguard Arno and looked out at the sea of smiles.

"You know I may never get used to your powers" he said smiling.

She smiled back at him and light nidged his shoulder.

"Well you should start because your going to be living with it for the rest of your life" she said in a mocking way.

Arno only smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other war" he said softly.

Just then Anna bumps into Elsa and she tried to help her maintain her balance.

"I like the open gate" Anna said happily.

"We are never closing them again" Elsa smile and created ice skate for Anna.

"Oh Elsa their beautiful but you know I don't skate" Anna said.

"Oh come on you can do it" Elsa replied pulling Anna onto the ice.

Elsa kept her hold on Anna's hands trying to help her keep control but Anna was still stumbling. Olaf came up from behind her and helped her keep balance saying "Glide and pivot" and soon Anna got the hang of it.

Arno looked out at the citizens of Arendelle and the two women he has now sworn to protect and smiled. This was to be his life from here on out...and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
